


Valentine's Day Special 2019

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Cards, Chocolate, Cinnamon Roll, Conversations, Crushes, Cute, Embarrassment, Gang, Gen, Love Confessions, Meeting, Philosophy, Presents, Unrequited Love, Worry, bad boy, shrine, valentines day, vote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Nightmare and his gang are students at a high school. It's valentine's day.





	Valentine's Day Special 2019

**Author's Note:**

> ~This was written as a roleplay collab~  
> Nightmare, Horror - Sky  
> Randoms, Cross, Fresh, Dust - X  
> Killer, Error - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> Yes, I (X) am completely aware that today isn't Valentines day anymore but yesterday was a really bad day for me (two anxiety attacks, one really bad one, completely stressed and I had a horrible headache). So... We present this to you with only a slight delay. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy! ^^

Nightmare walked down the halls in school with other students bustling. He rolled his eye at the red and pink decorations everywhere to celebrate one occasion. Valentine's Day.

 

A group of students was standing at his locker, placing Valentine's Day cards and chocolate in front of it as if it were a shrine.

 

Nightmare didn't notice since he was still far away from his locker and it was too crowded with various lustful students.

He suppressed a groan and closes his eye in annoyance, rubbing his temple with a frown.

 

A student smiled and stood in front of Nightmare.

"Hi!" They called out.

 

Nightmare stopped and looked down at the student with mild annoyance. What did they want from him? Trouble?

"What?" he asked with a frown.

 

They flushed a bit, staring up at Nightmare.

So hot...

"Here!" They quickly said and gave him a box filled with chocolates. Then they ran off, blushing brightly.

 

Nightmare looked down at the chocolate in mild surprise. He opened his mouth to speak but the student had already ran off.

He sighed and continued walking to his locker so that he could finally get his books and leave!!

 

The crowd around his locker had already grown considerably.

There was even a picture of him. It even looked like a shrine by now.

 

As Nightmare approached closer, the students went into a panic and quickly dropped off whatever they brought before running away blushing brightly.

 

They went for the doors and then they were gone.

What remained was the gigantic shrine though...

 

Nightmare looked at his locker and sighed softly. Typical.

He got out his bag and stuffed as many things as he could inside. Maybe he could find anything interested when he opened them. One time he found money.

 

He put some of the things he couldn't carry into his locker.

 

He could return later.

He put on his backpack, frowning at the added weight before walking towards his favorite hangout.

 

Cross smiled as he spotted Nightmare.

"Hey, Nightmare!" He greeted happily.

 

Nightmare looked up and smiled at Cross.

The other was wearing a simple white school uniform with no tie, his black and white scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hey," Nightmare greeted. "The others?"

 

"No idea. They haven't gotten here yet." Cross replied.

"But look! I got some chocolate." He explained excitedly as he held a box of chocolate happily.

"Sorry we're late!" Killer called out. "We needed to help Error with his locker." He explained.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer- who was wearing a black sweater over his school uniform with a red target necklace around his neck- and nodded.

"It's fine." Nightmare said.

 

Error frowned.

"nOt my fault that sOmEOnE tRiEd to bREak in tO givE mE chOcOlatE." He defended.

"Nobody said that it was your fault." Killer tried to calm him down.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly at Error. He was wearing his normal jacket over his school uniform.

Horror walked behind them.

"I got a whole bag full of chocolate if anyone wants some." Nightmare said while holding his backpack.

 

Cross gasped softly.

"Chocolateee..." He mumbled as he stared at Nightmare's backpack.

Dust chuckled.

 

Nightmare smiled at the look on Cross' face.

"Let's go sit down somewhere private to eat." he suggested.

 

Cross nodded happily.

"Maybe we should wait for Fresh?" Horror suggested.

 

"Of course." Nightmare nodded in agreement. They never went anywhere without Fresh. He was their friend.

"Any ideas where he is?" Horror asked.

 

Dust shook his head.

"He should be here already." He replied, sounding a bit worried.

 

Nightmare frowned worriedly. "Anyone knows where he last was?"

 

"Hi!" Fresh called out from the other end of the hallway.

 

They all turned and sighed in relief.

"Call off the search party." Horror chuckled and waved back.

 

Fresh chuckled nervously.

"Sorry. I had to drop off some books at the library." He explained.

 

"Ah." Killer nodded in understanding. "Makes sense. We thought someone held you up."

 

"Oh. Sorry for making you worry." Fresh replied.

"It's okay." Cross replied with a smile. "Nightmare managed to get lots of chocolate."

 

Killer scoffed with a grin, looking both fond and annoyed. "He always gets tons of chocolate."

Nightmare chuckled and did a pose. "What? I'm too hot for you to handle?"

 

"Bitch please, I can fuck you and show you who can't handle who." Killer grinned at Nightmare who grinned back.

 

Fresh blushed brightly and hid his face in his hands. He was never going to get used to this...

Dust chuckled.

 

"I bet I can fuck you silly." Killer challenged.

"I bet I can make you forget your name." Nightmare growled, stepping closer.

 

Fresh pulled his hood over his flushed face.

Why did they always have to talk about such things...?

"You okay?" Cross asked.

 

"He's probably flustered from all the sexual tension in the air." Horror teased. It was all for fun. The gang was like family.

 

Cross giggled and rubbed Fresh's head gently.

 

"I'm surprised Fresh is still embarrassed after hanging out with them for so long." Error said. He was not phased anymore by their argument unlike Fresh. After two months he'd grown used to it. It was all fun and games anyway.

Eventually the two 'fighting' boys laughed it off and turned to the others.

"So," Nightmare started. "Chocolate?"

 

"He's an innocent little cinnamon roll." Cross teased with a grin.

"Aww." Dust said.

Cross smiled happily.

"Chocolate!" He cheered.

 

Nightmare smiled happily and lead his gang to their favorite hangout. An empty bus stop in the far side of the school where no one went to because of how much disarray the place was.

 

Fresh huffed. He didn't understand why the others had to talk about that all the time...

"I'm sure the chocolate will be delicious!" Cross cheered happily.

 

"Knowing his fans." Horror chuckled. "I bet they're handmade."

"Any cookies inside?" Killer asked curiously. He loved cookies.

Nightmare frowned at Killer and poked his tongue out at him. "They're mine."

 

Cross gasped. Handmade chocolate?!!

"I bet there's at least one half empty box again." Dust chuckled.

 

"There's always one." Horror said knowingly.

They finally reached the bus stop. The roof was made of metal that was half collapsed. The stone bench was broken and full of graffiti and there were a lot of holes on the cement floor with bend pillars.

Nightmare sat down on the floor and removed his bag.

 

Cross chuckled.

"Yeah." He agreed as he sat down.

 

Nightmare pulled out multiple cards, boxes, flowers and other stuff from his bag.

 

Fresh looked at the flowers.

"They even got you flowers?" He asked curiously. "Aren't those a metaphor for a quick death? Very romantic."

Cross laughed.

 

Error laughed at Fresh's words.

Nightmare chuckled softly. "White lilies are. Roses are a symbol of romantic love."

Killer nudged Fresh. "Maybe we should give you a book on romantic references instead of death ones."

 

Fresh blinked. Right. He should remember that.

He chuckled a bit. "I have to write a paper about death though..." He sighed. "Stupid philosophy professor..."

"Death you say?" Cross chuckled and nudged Fresh.

Fresh rolled his eyes. "You know that I didn't mean the person." He replied.

 

Nightmare laughed as he handed a small box of candies to Fresh. "You know he'd love to tell you every about himself. The cynical bastard."

"I bet you can pass with flying colours." Horror said.

 

Fresh giggled as he took the candies happily. "True." He agreed.

Cross sighed. "At least your paper is interesting. I have to write an essay about chemistry..." He explained.

"Not fair! Can we switch classes? I love chemistry!" Dust replied with a frown.

 

Horror scoffed. "Not as amazing as writing an essay about the evolution of protons and electrons. Minimum fifteen pages plus graft, pictures and models."

Nightmare chuckled softly and handed a box of chocolate to Horror. "I get to write an essay about psychology, specifically how 'schools affect children'. I'm so going to talk about bullying, harassment and that sort of thing. And literature but I'm allowed to talk about whatever book I want."

 

Dust frowned. "Sounds tough but I can help you." He offered to Horror. "But protons and electrons? They're not even in the same group. I'd understand if they used leptons." He hummed.

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Dust. Stop." Cross said with a frown.

 

Horror laughed and grinned at Dust. "I see you've gotten started with your electrifying argument. But please don't. I'm confused enough already."

 

Fresh chuckled.

"We're all good at some things." Dust replied.

 

"Like fucking?" Killer grinned cheekily.

 

"Why..." Fresh mumbled as he hid his flushed face.

 

The boys hollered with laughter at the flush on Fresh's face.

"You're too innocent Freshy!" Error laughed.

 

Fresh sighed quietly and ate one of the candies.

"Our little cinnamon roll. Too good for this world." Cross teased.

 

"Must protect the smol." Horror said with a grin.

 

Fresh sighed.

"I'm not that small..." He mumbled.

 

"Smol as in cute Freshy." Nightmare said.

 

"Oh." Fresh replied. "Hey! I'm not cute!!" He shouted, covering his face.

 

They chuckled fondly at Fresh's fluster.

 

"Not nice..." Fresh mumbled as he hid his face.

"Aww. Poor Freshy." Cross cooed. He fed him a piece of chocolate.

 

Nightmare smiled and ate a piece of chocolate as he read one of the cards he'd been given.

 

Dust chuckled as he read over Nightmare's shoulder.

"Oh, let me confess my undying love for you, my prince!" He joked.

 

Nightmare blushed and laughed into his shoulder, snickering softly.

Killer laughed as he looked at Nightmare. "He might be crowned this year at the prom so you're not far off."

 

Dust nodded.

"Which of those people will you take to prom?" He asked with a grin.

 

"No one." Nightmare chuckled with a grin as he ate another chocolate piece. "I have no feelings for any of them."

"Ooo bad boy right here." Killer teased with a grin.

 

Cross grinned.

"How will they be able to take that?" He asked dramatically.

 

"With sweet sweet tears." Nightmare said with a smirk.

Killer laughed. "Honestly, I think they'd leave the moment you show a bulge in your tight pants. Or bring out the tentacles."

"Oh~ jealous?" Nightmare smirked at Killer.

"At least I can make girls drop their panties quicker than you could swoon them."

 

Cross chuckled.

Fresh hid his face again. Why couldn't they stop straying to that topic for once?!

 

Horror nudged Error with a grin. "Sexual tension."

Error nodded in agreement. But it was mostly fun and games. He nibbled on a chocolate bar that he'd been given.

 

Dust chuckled in response.

 

"Do you think they'll realize that Nightmare doesn't love any of them no matter how romantic they are?" Horror asked the others with a raised brow.

 

"Nope~" Dust replied with a grin.

Fresh nodded in agreement.

"I doubt they'll realise until we tell them that Nightmare is gay." Cross explained.

 

"You know he has guy fans too right?" Error said with a grin. "A good handful too."

 

"True..." Cross hummed. "I can understand why they fanboy over you though." He said with a smirk.

 

"Excuse me," Error said dramatically with a grin. He purposely lifted up his shirt to show his multicoloured bones, already comfortable with the gang. "Have you seen the looks I get when I take off my shirt to try on a sweater in sewing class? It's not only the needles that are hard."

 

Fresh flushed at Error's words. He was used to his shirtless-ness already.

Cross chuckled.

"You are excused." Dust replied with a grin.

 

Error laughed as he released his shirt. "So, who's the sexiest among us?"

"Nightmare is excluded because he cheats." Killer pouted at Nightmare who only winked and leaned back to show his broad ribs through his uniform.

"You know it." he said.

 

"We're all just gonna vote for ourselves." Cross reminded them.

 

"Nuh uh." Killer grins. "There's sexy, hot, cute and dashing."

"So... basically cuteness is between Fresh and Cross?" Error grinned.

 

Fresh flushed and looked away.

"Hey. That's not fair. Fresh is way cuter than I am." Cross argued.

 

"So we agree Fresh wins." Killer said with a smile. "So, who's the sexy one?"

 

Fresh crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm not cute..." He mumbled.

Cross pointed to Nightmare.

 

"Nightmare doesn't count." Killer said.

Nightmare grinned at the smaller skeleton.

 

Cross hummed.

"Okay. Second one would be Error then." Dust replied.

 

Error smiled and puffed his chest out slightly with pride.

"It's a given." Killer chuckled. "Any challengers?"

 

Dust chuckled.

"How do you want to challenge that?" He asked as he pointed at Error.

 

"I can." Horror smirked and showed his ribs, doing a pose with a wink.

 

Cross hummed thoughtfully.

"True..." He agreed.

"We should vote." Fresh suggested.

 

"Horror and Error aren't allowed to vote." Killer said with a grin. "I vote Error."

"Horror." Dust said.

 

Cross hummed in thought.

"Horror." He said.

"Error." Fresh voted with a smile.

 

Nightmare smirked. "Error."

"I win then." Error smirked widely.

 

Cross chuckled.

"Next category?" He asked.

 

Killer nodded and thought to himself. "Hot? Nightmare is disqualified."

Nightmare chuckled softly. "Who's the hottest other than me?"

"Me!" Killer grinned.

 

Cross hummed.

"You are pretty hot." He agreed with a hum.

 

"No one's going to fight for the title?" Horror asked curiously with a grin.

 

"See!" Killer grinned smugly before laughing. "Alright. So, who's the coolest?"

 

"I'm only hot when I got a fever." Fresh threw in with a small grin.

 

"True." Killer grins. "But I bet we can make you very, very hot."

"I'll help." Nightmare smirked. Maybe it'd boost Fresh's self esteem.

 

Fresh flushed brightly. He hoped they didn't mean what they were implying.

 

"How would he look?" Killer asked with a smile.

"I think if he wore his jacket open, a more fitting shirt and pants. He already has the body, he just needs to walk the walk." Horror grinned.

"And talk the talk." Nightmare winked.

 

Fresh raised a brow ridge.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confusedly.

"This is gonna be great." Cross said with a smile.

 

Nightmare smirked at Fresh. "We're going to turn you into a bad boy."

"Clothes, suave and all!" Cross said with a bright smile.

 

Fresh flushed slightly.

"That's not gonna work." He mumbled.

"A challenge. Great! I'm in." Dust said with a grin.

 

"Same!" everyone else cheered with Dust.

 

Fresh sighed.

"You can rip my plushies from my cold, dead hands." He mumbled.

 

"You can still keep the plushies." Nightmare said happily. "It makes you more appealing to have a soft side."

 

"Okay." Fresh replied. He was fine with it as long as he could keep his plushies.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^ If you did, please show us that by leaving us a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
